


called an old friend

by ToAStranger



Series: Luster [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack isn't necessarily happy about all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	called an old friend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: For your Steter/Stalion courting fic then. How about a look into what Stiles' friends think about it? Maybe Scott trying to butt into it, but Derek stopping him because Stiles agreed to the courting and it's a crime to interfere with that? Oh, with Danny hight fiving Stiles for scoring two hot older men?

Scott, of course, hates everything about the entire situation.  Anytime Peter or Deucalion show up to take Stiles anywhere— if Scott is nearby, anyways, which has been occurring increasingly and definitely not coincidentally— Scott tends to flash those red Alpha eyes of his and  _growl_.  Scott growls.  Over Stiles. 

Stiles might love it just a little bit. 

Other than that, though, Scott tends to let him make his own decisions about it.  He makes plenty of passive aggressive statements, but when it gets to be too much, Stiles just pulls the Allison card.  It always works to shut him up quickly. 

* * *

Isaac is more or less… indifferent.  He isn’t fond of Deucalion, of course.  None of them really are except for Stiles himself.  He’s the Alpha that nearly killed Erica, that nearly killed Boyd.  The one that nearly tore their pack to shreds. 

He doesn’t comment much on it.  Though, Stiles has noted when he does it’s always to say that “even Peter” would be a better choice. 

* * *

Boyd makes his feelings on the situation very, very clear. 

“I can’t interfere, otherwise I’d kill Deucalion the first chance I got.”  He says with a deep scowl.  "So if you have to pick either of them?  Make it Peter.“ 

* * *

The sentiment Erica offers is similar to that of Boyd's.  She is not fond of him, and she makes it clear that she isn't.  Recently, she's taken to getting her scent all over him, in hopes of getting a rise that never comes. 

* * *

 

Allison just smiles sort of vaguely.  She’s obviously uncomfortable with the entire thing, but she doesn’t say much about it.  It’s Stiles’ choice.  That’s the one thing she’s made perfectly clear.  It has to be Stiles’ choice.  

He knows that means if they try and hurt him, she’ll rip them to shreds.  The thought is extremely comforting. 

* * *

 "You’re an idiot.”  

Lydia doesn’t hide her distaste at all. 

“You’re a giant idiot, and you’re going to get hurt.”  She tells him.  "I’m definitely going to say I told you so.“ 

Stiles takes her words to heart.  He knows she will if it comes down to it.

"But I’ll also make sure that no one can find the bodies after.”  She smiles, pecks him on the cheek, and then flounces off. 

He takes those words to heart too. 

* * *

Chris Argent just gives him a gun loaded with wolfsbane bullets and a terse smile.  ”Let me know if you need something bigger.” 

* * *

Derek’s reaction to it is probably his favorite.  

The older man just kind of sighs a lot.  He obviously wants to interfere— it’s his uncle after all, doing something his uncle definitely should have talked to them about first— but he refrains.  Something about Laws of Courtship.  

There’s a lot of sighing and a lot of eyebrows around Derek.  Especially after a date with Peter, or when they’re at the loft and Peter lingers around Stiles.  Stiles can’t put into words how wonderfully expressive Derek’s eyebrows can get.  

Because at least once a day, they definitely ask: You want me to kill them?

It’s comforting in a weird way, that they can communicate without words.  And comforting that Derek would worry about him so freely.  He’s grateful.  But mostly amused. 

* * *

The best reaction, however, comes from Danny. 

Danny who isn’t even really Pack.  Danny who totally runs into Stiles at Jungle just after Stiles has finished grinding with both men for a ridiculously long period of time.  Sometimes they share dates, and Stiles thinks that those ones are his favorites. 

But Danny blinks at him when the three sidle up to the bar, eyes flicking first to Deucalion and then to Peter.  He grins, broadly, and holds out a hand. 

“ _Dude_.” 

Stiles lets their knuckles bump with a laugh before he’s dragged back out onto the dance floor.  


End file.
